


Costumes

by howterrifying



Series: The Denial Mode Series [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: Sherlock and Molly escape and have a little fun on their own.(written on 15 Jan 2015)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Denial Mode Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732471
Kudos: 18





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> The Denial Mode Series began in the midst of me struggling to get through my soap opera of a multi-chapter fic, The Admirer. In between, as a sort of refresher, and also as my way of ‘denying’ I had stuff to work on, I would call out for these prompts. The call was to either send me a single word or a single song. I received all sorts of lovely responses and these are the stories that developed from them. They mean a lot to me and I remember every single one of them from just looking at their titles. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. :) x
> 
> ::
> 
> Anonymous asked: victorian soulmate sherlolly
> 
> I don’t do Victorian!Sherlolly, probably because I don’t know how to do Victorian!Sherlolly :x So this is what I managed to conjure up. Forgive me! Thank you for your prompt, nevertheless! xx

**Costumes**

  
“We’ve only got an hour left, Sherlock, what are we going to do?” Molly asked, absentmindedly rummaging through piles of clothing on their bedroom floor before giving up and collapsing into bed.   
  
Sherlock stared at the fan of brown hair that now blanketed his knee and smirked in amusement. He closed the book he was reading and sat up, being careful not to jolt her.   
  
“I know nothing about the Victorian era,” she muttered,   
“Neither do I. Except there was that one case where—”   
“Why do people always like to invite us to costume parties?”   
  
Sherlock laughed quietly and reached for Molly, coaxing her into an upright position.   
  
“You know, I don’t believe in soulmates, but we just might prove the exception,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek.   
“What are you on about…” Molly asked, still flustered and leaned over to grab a random pile of clothing off the floor and tried sorting them on her lap.   
“We loathe the same things, we love the same things,” Sherlock remarked, “Both of which are rarities I never imagined would exist.”   
“That’s sweet of you,” Molly replied, distracted, “But what _are_ we going to wear to this bloody—”   
“We don’t have to go,” Sherlock interrupted gently, taking the items of clothing off her lap.   
“We don’t?” asked Molly in earnest, with a sharp turn of her head.   
“Nope.” he said, planting a reassuring kiss on her forehead.   
  
Molly smiled and seemed to relax instantly. She exhaled gratefully and got up, happy to return all the ‘costumes’ she had managed to dig out back into their wardrobes and chests, hoping to never have to rummage for them again. Sherlock too, looked through the pile he had taken from Molly, untwisting the items of clothing from each other.   
  
“Although,” he said, all of a sudden.   
“Hmm?” she asked, looking up at him with a pirate hat in her left hand and a grecian robe in her right.   
“I certainly don’t mind their corsets…” he said, tossing the peach-coloured Victorian corset to Molly.   
  
Molly caught the corset, examining its embossed fabric and the intricate teal ribbons that decorated the contours generated from its whalebone frame. The corner of her lip rose in a knowing smirk as she looked up at her husband who sat in faux nonchalance on their bed, but with an unmistakable glint in his eyes.   
  
“Neither do I,” she remarked, grinning as she tossed the corset back at him and began to put up her hair.

**END**


End file.
